Black Hammer
Black Hammer is published by Dark Horse Comics. The cover price is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Black Hammer: Age of Doom #11: 03 Jul 2019 Current Issues :Black Hammer: Age of Doom #12: 18 Sep 2019 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Monthly series, with breaks. Characters Main Characters *'Abraham Slam' *'Barbalien/Mark Markz' *'Golden Gail' *'Colonel Weird' *'Madame Dragonfly' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Black Hammer: Age of Doom #12 The World of Black Hammer Encyclopedia one-shot Black Hammer: Age of Doom #11 Black Hammer: Age of Doom #10 Stranger Things/Black Hammer Black Hammer: Age of Doom #9 Black Hammer: Age of Doom #8 Black Hammer: Cthu-Louise Black Hammer: Age of Doom #7 Black Hammer: Age of Doom #6 Black Hammer: Age of Doom #5 Black Hammer: Age of Doom #4 Black Hammer: Age of Doom #3 Black Hammer: Age of Doom #2 Black Hammer: Age of Doom #1 Black Hammer #13 Black Hammer #12 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Black Hammer, vol. 1: Secret Origins' - Collects #1–6. "Once they were heroes. Now, banished from existence by a multiversal crisis, the old champions of Spiral City lead simple lives in a timeless farming town. But as they attempt to free themselves from this strange purgatory, a mysterious stranger works to bring them back into action for one last adventure!" - *'Black Hammer, vol. 2: The Event' - Collects #7-11 & 13. "When a visitor from the outside world arrives on the Farm, looking for the Black Hammer and bringing news of Spiral City to its Golden Age heroes, everything changes. Her arrival stirs up old memories and awakens new hope in the marooned heroes and they make a new attempt to escape their strange prison." - *'Black Hammer, vol. 3: Age of Doom Part I' - Collects Age of Doom #1-5. "Lucy Weber has become the new Black Hammer and right as she’s about to reveal to our heroes how they got stuck on the farm and can escape, she vanishes. Now our new Black Hammer finds herself trapped in a gritty world filled with punk rock detectives, emo gods, anthropomorphic humans, absurdist heroes, and many more weirdos, in mad world in which there is no escape!" - - *'Black Hammer, vol. 4: Age of Doom Part II' - Collects Age of Doom #6-12. "After learning how they got trapped on the farmworld, our heroes find themselves with everything they thought they wanted. But not everything is right just yet, and it takes the strong resolve of the new Black Hammer to get the team back together as shocking revelations change their world at every turn!" - - *'Black Hammer: Streets of Spiral' - Collects Giant Sized Annual, Cthu-Louise, World of Black Hammer, and material from Free Comic Book Day 2019. - - - Hardcovers *'Black Hammer Library Edition, vol. 1' - Collects #1-11, 13 & Giant Sized Annual. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator/Covers: Jeff Lemire. Artist/Covers: Dean Ormston. Publishing History First published in 2016. Future Publication Dates News & Features Links *Dark Horse Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero